Things Forbidden
by Drizl
Summary: CoG Spoiler...Stop Reading...NOW...What did you want to happen when Jace and Clary finally hooked up at the party. The nice fade to black or....something like this. Naughty Lemons & Nasty Language mixed with sweet Fluffy love. Rated M for a reason.


**Helloooo, back to Mortal Instruments. I needed a break from Edward & Bella over at Twilight. The Mortal Instruments owns my add. I love Jace. Thank you Cassandra Clare for creating such a cool character, but since you didn't give him what I think he deserved I will do it for you. *Wink Wink* So if you're looking for a sweet love story stop reading. This piece is rated M for a reason! I haven't decided how long this story will be. Probably just a few chapters of hawt loving, but you never know. I may get inspired. **

* * *

**Chapter One **

**A Dream Fulfilled**

Jace sat on the steps of the Accord Hall staring off into the night sky. He had left the party in search of the solitude he so desperately desired and needed. Tonight he didn't feel like partying. His life was in an uproar. Jace didn't know where he fit anymore. He didn't even have a name. Jonathon did not belong to him nor did he want it. He knew who his birth father was, but the man was a stranger to him. Jace didn't have any feelings for Stephen Herondale. He felt empty and alone, lost without an identity.

Jace didn't know how long he sat there staring into the dark of the night sky. Voices from the party occasionally floated over his head, but he didn't care. He was about to leave, but he wasn't sure where he was supposed to go. Back to the Penhallow house? Did he belong with the Lightwoods? Did he belong anywhere? He sank back down to the steps, holding his head in his hands.

The click click of high heels walking toward him made him look up. His eyes widened as she approached him. She was not wearing her usual jeans and t-shirt, instead Clary was in a long silver dress that clung to every curve of her body. Her long red hair was down, flowing over her shoulders. Jace almost gasped aloud, but he didn't say anything because he could sense Clary's nervousness even from a distance.

She stared at him for a few minutes, enjoying the beauty of Jace. The moonlight danced off his golden blonde hair, highlighting his face. He took her breath away. She finally asked him what he was doing by himself. He sighed and told her he didn't know who he was anymore. She couldn't believe he didn't know, that he couldn't see the answer that was directly in front of him. For Clary, it was easy to see where Jace belonged.

She sat down next to him, careful not to let any part of her body touch him. Jace glanced at her, wanting so badly to ask her the questions that burned inside of him, but he held his tongue. They talked for a few minutes and finally, it was Clary who told him he was a part of the Lightwood family. Maybe it was something he had always known in his heart, but hearing the words made it seem more real. Ever since he was ten years old he had been a part of the Lightwood family. He was Jace Lightwood, not Jace Morgenstern or Jace Herondale. The Lightwoods were his family. Family was not by blood alone. Family were the people who cared about you and loved you. After all, it was Maryse who had given him the name Jace, not Valentine and not Stephen Herondale.

He sighed, wanting desperately to close the distance between them, but Clary seemed hesitant and once again, Jace wasn't sure what to do. Never had one small woman caused him such anguish.

"Clary."

Confusion laced his face. He wasn't sure why he said her name or exactly what to do now. Jace had never experienced anything like this before. He didn't know if he should sweep Clary into his arms or jam his hands into his pockets and walk away. He always knew exactly what he wanted and how to get it, especially when it came to girls, but Clary made him want to bang his head against the wall.

He finally decided to inch a little closer to her. He let his leg press up against hers. He could see the doubt flicker across her beautiful face. Jace wondered if he should move away from her. Maybe she didn't want him. Now doubt filled him. He hesitantly brushed his hand against her cheek. She sighed softly.

"I didn't know if you would still want me," she whispered. "Since I'm not forbidden anymore."

Jace didn't understand how she could have such feelings. He would want her for the rest of his life and beyond. She touched his arm.

"Do you still want me," he asked.

She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed softly. "I always have."

"I knew you couldn't resist me," he mumbled, smiling as he pulled her into a kiss.

Clary pressed into him. Jace deepened the kiss, savoring this long awaited moment. All the suffering he had to endure, the pain he put himself through to come to this moment. One he would never have dared to let himself think possible. He had given up being with her long ago when the word sister had become a part of his life. Now the word was banished. Jace was not Clary's brother and he was free to love her.

"Let's get out of here," he said.

"Ok," she whispered, looking at him adoringly.

He laced his fingers with hers and pulled her down the steps. They walked quickly back to the Penhallow house.

"Jace," she said, stopping him before he could open the door. He looked at her.

"No one will be home for hours," he said and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. She closed her eyes and softly sighed.

They walked quietly up to the room he was staying in. He opened the door for her, watching as she kicked off her sandals before sitting down on the bed. The last time Jace had been in a bedroom with Clary was at Amatis' house and he been trying to tell her goodbye. But now, he swallowed hard...he didn't have to say goodbye anymore.

"Jace, is something wrong?" Clary asked softly.

"Wrong? No, I'm sorry. I was thinking of the night I came to tell you goodbye," he muttered, almost choking on that final word. Jace quickly turned his head so Clary wouldn't see the moisture building up in his eyes.

"We never have to say goodbye again," Clary said. "If that's what you want."

"What do you want," Jace asked.

"How could you ask that? It's always been you. When the Angel asked me what I wanted, I couldn't think of anything else except you. There will never be anyone else," Clary said.

Jace's breathing hitched. Again he looked away from Clary, trying to hide the emotions running through him. He slid out of his jacket and threw it on a chair, gathering himself before he looked over at her.

"What," she said softly.

"I never thought this moment would come. I dreamed about it all the time and it damn near killed me."

"As it did me."

Her words thrilled him. He felt them everywhere.

"Really," Jace asked.

He wasn't sure why he asked. He never would have asked anyone else, but then he had never felt like this before.

"More dumb questions, really Jace? I loved you even when I thought you were my brother, even when I knew I couldn't have you," Clary said. She stood up staring intently at Jace. "You were the one who dared to say what you felt. I was too scared and ashamed of my feelings."

"I was more afraid of losing you, of never touching you again," Jace sighed. "My motives were selfish. I had to tell you because I needed you to know what you meant to me. I couldn't imagine a life without you and I wasn't planning on coming back when I went after Sebastian and Valentine."

His words hung in the air. Thinking about losing Jace made Clary's heart ache.

"Jace, you will never be without me again," she said. "If that's what you choose."

His emotions bubbled to the surface. This time he didn't fight them. He let them out.

"I choose you. I will always choose you," he said.

The distance between them was too much. He needed to feel her, to touch her, to make sure she was real. He needed to be with her, to show her everything he had locked away.

"Clary," he stammered. His cockiness had disappeared. He had never been with a woman he loved before. This was new territory for Jace and he was a little lost.

"Are you just going to stand there," Clary smirked at him.

That was all he needed. He swept across the room until he was right in front of her. He stopped short of touching her. They were face to face, staring at each other. He wanted everything, but he wasn't sure how to make it all happen. Finally, it was Clary who made the first move. She placed her hands on his chest, tracing the lines of his muscles. A growl built low in his throat as her hands moved down his abdomen to the hem of his t-shirt. She lifted it, pulling it over his head. Now it was her turn to admire him. She wanted to touch every mark, every scar and every line on his body. She needed to claim every piece of Jace as her own.

Her fingers brushed against his skin, making Jace draw a quick breath. He grabbed Clary's hands bringing them up to his lips, kissing her knuckles. She sighed and leaned closer in to him. He dropped her hands, watching as they fell limply to her sides. She rested her cheek against his chest. Her skin burned into him.

Jace closed his eyes, running his hands up through her long, red hair. His fingers found the zipper on the dress, pulling it cautiously down. Jace didn't want to over step his bounds. He didn't know how far Clary was going to let him take this night. She did not flinch when the dress fell from her shoulders, dropping to the floor in a puddle of silver fabric. His hand stroked her bare lower back.

Clary's breathing increased as she felt the callouses on Jace's fingers touching her bare skin. For some reason it felt incredibly erotic to her. She gazed up at Jace.

Jace's eyes were on fire as he looked at Clary standing in front of him dressed in just a white bra and lacy white panties. She blushed, making him want her even more. He almost didn't dare blink for fear she would disappear. He was beginning to wonder if this was all real. Maybe the Angel had never brought him back and this was Heaven.

"Jace please, put your hands on me," she murmured.

Oh sweet mother of all that's holy. Jace felt the words all the way down to his now rock hard dick.

"Can't wait to get your hands on me can you," Jace smirked.

Clary bit her lip and raised her eyebrows, looking down at Jace's crotch. "Um, I could wait, but I don't think I can say the same for you."

Clary let her hand fall and gently graze over the bulge straining against Jace's jeans.

"Unhh," Jace grunted in surprise. He reached out for her hand but she twisted away from him and dashed to the far side of the room. Her quick movement took Jace off guard and he almost fell flat on his face.

"Oh, is this how it's going to be," Jace said, folding his arms across his chest.

"You started it. Mister cocky pants," Clary giggled.

"You seriously think you can get away from me," Jace said.

"Looks like I already did and I think there are a lot more things I can get away with," Clary said, grinning at him.

He made a move toward her, but she scrambled away from him. It was hard to be agile with an aching cock.

She laughed, watching as Jace adjusted himself, jumping at her again. This time he caught her, pinning her up against the wall. He wasn't sure if Clary let him catch her, but at the moment he didn't care. His eyes glowed brightly, filled with mischief and something that had never been there before. The gleam of happiness long ago forgotten shone in his eyes as he looked at his angel. He leaned into her, brushing his lips over hers. She groaned and he relished in the sound. He buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent, softly running kisses up her throat until he found her lips again.

Her mouth parted for him. He ran his tongue over her lower lip before slowly entering, sliding his tongue against hers. Clary responded by sucking on his tongue, making Jace moan into her mouth.

Jace still had her arms pinned against the wall. She squirmed against him. He pressed his hips into hers, releasing her arms. She wrapped them around his neck, yanking Jace harder into her.

She lifted her leg, hooking it around Jace's calf trying to get closer to him. Jace moaned again. His hand went to her thigh, gently caressing the soft skin up to her hip. His fingers hooked around the lace of her panties. He wanted to yank them off her, but he didn't dare. Instead he ground his erection harder into her center. He could feel her wetness soaking her panties.

Clary unhooked her hands from around his neck, tracing the lines of his back until her hands were down at the waistband of his jeans. Jace started panting.

"You really shouldn't be wearing these," she hissed in his ear, nipping at his earlobe. She released the top button of his jeans. Jace quit breathing when he felt the next three buttons pop open. Clary pushed his jeans down over his hips, leaving them pooling around his knees. He released her for just a second and kicked them off.

The only thing between them now was a small scrap of white lace and some black cotton boxers.

"Clary, are you sure about this," Jace asked.

"I think I've been tortured long enough," she answered.

Jace picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding into him as he walked. He looked into her eyes.

"Clary, you mean everything to me," Jace whispered. Clary hugged him tighter. She lightly brushed her tongue across his lips, eliciting another moan from Jace. She would never tire of tasting him. She felt him gently set her on the bed. She pulled him down to the bed with her, his full body weight pressing against her.

Jace's hands were all over her, creating little waves of electric current that ran rampant through her body. His fingers moved the straps of her bra down over her shoulders. She could feel his lips on the swells on her breasts. She squealed when he pulled her bra down exposing her nipples. Jace licked around one and then the other. Clary raised her hips, pushing her wet center hard against Jace's swollen dick. He hummed against her nipple. The sensation ran all the way down to her core. He slid his hand around to her back flicking open the bra. He pulled it away from her body leaving her naked from the waist up.

Jace continued licking, tasting and sucking on Clary's nipples. He could feel her movements becoming more frantic as she searched for more friction. Clary's fingernails were digging into his back. He ran his hand across her stomach, stopping at the top of her panties. She arched her back, trying to get him to touch her. His hand slipped under her panties and he dragged his fingers across her hot slit. Clary moaned.

"I want you, Clary," Jace mumbled against her skin.

"I'm yours," she hissed, bucking into his hand.

He slid one finger into her. She was so wet. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out. He wanted to be buried in her. He put one more finger into her, curling them slightly and moving them in and out of her. She was so slick Jace could hardly think straight. He was concentrating so hard on pleasuring her, he failed to notice when Clary slid her hand under his boxers, wrapping her fingers around his dick.

"Fuck," he groaned and put another finger into Clary. His thumb found her clit and he started rubbing. She responded by gripping him harder, sliding her hand up and down on Jace's rock hard dick. He bit his lip to keep from screaming. She felt so good and now she was touching him. By the Angel, he wasn't going to last much longer and neither was she.

"Oh, Jace," Clary squealed and he felt her walls clench around his fingers. Clary still had her hand wrapped around his dick, but she had stopped moving. She was panting, trying to recover from her orgasm.

"I didn't kill you did I," Jace asked.

"Not quite," Clary said in between panting. She let go of his dick and tugged on his boxers. Jace grinned and shimmied out of his underwear. Clary gasped at the sight of Jace. He was beautiful, everywhere.

"You know, I think you would be more comfortable without these," Jace said as he slowly pulled her panties down. He was moving deliberately, testing the waters to make sure she was ready for him. She smiled and grabbed his face, slamming her lips against his. She tasted so good. He couldn't imagine it getting any better than this until she spread her legs apart and bent her knees.

"Just a minute," Jace hissed. "I need a condom."

"If you're safe, I'm safe," she whispered.

"What," he said loudly.

"I'm on the pill," she grinned at him.

"Since when," he asked.

"For a year now. Jocelyn insisted," Clary said, rolling her eyes. "She didn't want me to get in any sort of trouble. You know how Shadowhunters are. We tend to do everything a little early."

Jace was speechless. He was going to get to feel her with nothing between them. He may have passed out for a few seconds thinking about it. Clary pushed her hips up toward him. He could feel the heat and wetness from her when her pussy touched his now throbbing dick.

"I need you in me," Clary said with a hint of desperation. Jace wasn't about to pass up this opportunity with anymore talking. He was exactly where he wanted to be. She was slick and hot for him and his dick was right at her entrance.

She arched her back and pushed against him. He pushed back and slowly slid into her. He wanted to scream to the Angels in Heaven above when he was fully encased by her. She wrapped her legs around, driving him further into her. She squeaked.

"Are you okay," he asked, stilling himself.

"Oh God yes," she said. "More."

She started rocking her hips almost begging for movement from Jace. He slid out of her slightly and pushed back in, creating a nice easy rhythm.

"Harder Jace," she gasped.

He lost it, yelling her name and pounding into her. She was screaming out in pleasure.

"JesusmotherfuckingChrist in Heaven Almighty, Clary!"

Her muscles were tightening. The feel of her coming over his dick sent Jace over the cliff. He groaned and released into her. She squeezed her legs around him almost taking his breath away as they came together.

Jace collapsed on Clary's chest. He could feel her fingers running through his hair. She felt so good, he didn't know if he would be able to let go of her.

She sighed, kissing his neck and whispered. "I love you, Jace."

The words were so quiet but Jace heard them. He was about to pull out of her, but she held him tight.

"No, not yet, stay," she whispered.

"You can't honestly believe I'm done with you," he said, grinning at her.

* * *

**Jeesh, I need a cold shower after that! See that little review button...give it a push and give the story a shout out if you liked it. Reviews, Recs & general pimpage of the story are much appreciated! Laters, Drizl**


End file.
